Transferencia
by AryaDracolla
Summary: Joshua es una adolecente alemana que fue transferida a Chile, debido a su gran manejo con el español y su alto rendimiento escolar fue becada para terminar sus estudios en este país, o al menos esa es la historia para los civiles.
1. Nueva

**Transferencia**  
Cap1 "Nueva"

Nuevo año, nuevo auto, nueva vida, nueva ciudad, nuevo departamento, nuevo colegio... Aún no entiendo como fue que llegué a un lugar tan recóndito del mundo, después de estar en el norte me traslado al sur... Un mundo completamente diferente... los inviernos de allá son veranos aquí.  
¿Donde estoy? Pues... en uno de los nuevos departamentos para alumnos de transferencia. ¿Por qué me he transferido? Por tener un buen manejo de la lengua española y por mis altas calificaciones, el estado me quiso premiar enviándome al hemisferio sur...  
Ya son las 7 y media de la mañana y estoy frente al espejo… que cara. Tomo mi desayuno habitual, me ducho, me pongo el uniforme del instituto. Miro por la ventana…  
-**Iré a pie, aún no saco la licencia local**- pensé en voz alta, total vivía sola, si hablaba sola o no a quien le importaría. Tomé mi mochila, en ella: mi celular, un pase escolar, un cuaderno borrador, mi almuerzo, algo de dinero y un estuche; las llaves las llevaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Apagué el computador después de chequear los últimos correos de mi madre, tomé las llaves y partí hacia el colegio.  
La verdad entre mi lugar de origen y aquí no hay mucha diferencia… Las personas caminan sin mirar a nadie, pendientes de la hora o pensando sobre un futuro cercano… Me puse los auriculares para cambiar el ambiente, algo de Nightwish me cae bastante bien en la mañana, caminaba al ritmo de la batería.  
Al llegar al establecimiento sentí como cientos de miradas se posaban en mi persona, intenté ignorarlas. Me dirigí a la secretaría allí había una joven detrás de un escritorio, al parecer buscaba unos registros, pues la torre de archiveros a su lado casi sobrepasa su altura.  
-**Buenos días**-dije mientras me sacaba los audífonos. La joven me miró y en su vista pillé una chispa de reconocimiento.  
-**Usted es la jovencita de intercambio, ¿no es así? Espéreme un momentito por favor, justo estaba buscando su ficha**- su búsqueda se volvió ardua y en un archivados de lomo rojo encontró mi ficha.  
-**Joshua Anne Hasse Werner, ¿no es así?**- dijo leyendo la ficha.  
-**Así es, pero me dicen Anne**- respondí, en ese instante un joven de más o menos mi misma edad entró a la oficina.  
-**Ferrer, que bueno que ha llegado**.-dijo la secretaria, el joven se paró al lado mío.- **Joshua, él es Christian tu guía y compañero de curso, cual quier cosa se lo puedes preguntar a él**.- no me gustaba que me llamaran por mi primer nombre, mi padre decía que era un nombre tanto para hombre como para mujer, pero definitivamente era para hombres.  
-**Bienvenida al instituto Joshua**-me dijo el joven, bien lo describiré, cabellos marón con reflejos rojizos, ojos marrón oscuro con un perímetro verde (poco usual), tez blanca, una gran espalda, músculos aparentemente bien formados… y una sonrisa rara, pero no fea.  
-**Gracias, os agradecería que se dirijan a mi persona por Anne, si no es mucha molestia**- dije, intentando sonar agradable, y no hostil. Él asintió con la cabeza y me guió hasta el salón de clases, nuevamente miradas sobre mí. Al entrar al aula había un profesor frente a la pizarra, Christian me dijo que me parara a su lado para que me presentaran al curso.  
-**Clase, ¡Orden, por favor!**-vociferó el mayor, golpeando la mesa con el libro de clases, en ese momento todos en el aula me miraban a mi, algunos susurraban cosas otros sólo se quedaban callados.- **Ella es Joshua Hasse, la estudiante de intercambio, por favor sean amables con ella**- jalé un poco de la manga del profesor y le susurré al oído.  
-**¿Podría presentarme como Anne? Si no es mucha molestia**-le susurré, él miró el libro de clases y corroboró que tenía tal como segundo nombre.  
-**Corrijo, ella es Anne Hasse la nueva estudiante de intercambio, tome asiento por favor**- me dirigí hasta el final de la sala, al fondo había un banco vacío, me senté y nuevamente la presión de las miradas ajenas me aplastaban sicológicamente, intenté atender a la clase lo más que pude, tomé cuanto apunte pude hasta que tocaron el timbre. Me acerqué a Christian.  
-**Disculpa Christian, ¿Dónde está el baño?**- hablé en tono bajo, él sonrió nuevamente y me guió hasta el baño-** Gracias, exploraré el instituto sola, disfruta de tu recreo, gracias nuevamente**- le dije antes de entrar al baño. Al salir mi guía ya no estaba allí y caminé por casi todo el campus intentando recordar cómo llegar a mi aula común después.**  
-¡¡Cuidado extranjera!!**-exclamó una voz masculina, al voltearme divisé cómo una pelota anaranjada se dirigía en bala contra mi, puse rápidamente las manos y agarré la pelota salvándome de un posible impacto de aturdimiento.-** ¿Estás bien?**-  
-**Sí, no hay problema, tenga**-le pasé la pelota en sus manos, era otro chico de mi curso, era alto, de cabellos marrón oscuro y ojos ámbar  
-**Lo lamento, pero lograste tomarla a tiempo, ¡Qué buenos reflejos extranjera!**- lo sé es el primer día de clases, ¿cómo lograría que todos me llamasen como quiero?  
-**¿Juegan Basquetbol?**-pregunté mirando a su espalda, un grupo pequeño estaba esperando la pelota y otros miraban sigilosos, contándolo a él eran 7 personas.- **¿No quieren un jugador más?-** pregunté entusiasmada, ese deporte me encantaba, él me miró sorprendido giró la cabeza para atrás y gritó.  
-**¡Quiere jugar!**-el grupo tomó la misma expresión que él, atónitos, pero después divertidos, dijeron que sí y me asignaron un grupo.  
-**Mujeres primero**-dijo uno de los chicos y me lanzó la pelota, saqué y a pases limpios con el equipo llegamos hasta la zona de ataque, uno de mi equipo lanzó y la pelota rebotó, salté para agarrar el rebote, al mismo tiempo que el chico alto que había conversado conmigo, ¡y se lo gané! (símbolo de victoria) lancé desde el mismo lugar y encesté.  
-¡¡¡O**oo.........!!!**-vociferaron al unísono.  
-¡**Chas!**- exclamé con una sonrisa. Sentí una mano en el hombro.  
-**Gran salto Joshua**-me dijo uno de mi equipo. ¡Me resigno! Jamás lograré que me llamen Anne! Sonreí y me di cuenta que estaban molestando al perdedor del salto.  
-**Viejo esa chica te ha ganado el rebote, ¡que decepción! Jajá**- le decía uno dándole fingidos golpes en el brazo. Tocaron para entrar a clases  
-¡¡**Corran!! ¡¡Que el profe nos va a dejar afuera!!**- gritó uno todos entre risas corrieron, mi contrincante de salto me tomó de la muñeca.  
-**Vamos que o sino quedaremos afuera, por cierto me llamo Leo**- me dijo con una sonrisa, una sonrisa muy linda por lo demás, asentí con la cabeza y corrí detrás de él junto con el grupo intentando no tropezar y no soltar su mano. Al llegar a l sala entramos todos juntos y paramos en las esquina del fondo de la sala, todos jadeantes.  
-¡¡**Esos son los 100 metros planos!!**-exclamó el mismo que me había felicitado por el salto.  
-**Exageras David**- dijo Leo. Luego se dio cuenta que aún no me soltaba la mano, la verdad yo tampoco lo noté estaba blanca intentando retomar el ritmo de mi respiración. La soltó rápidamente.-**Lo siento**-  
-**No... Hay problema**- dije entrecortadamente, de mi mochila saqué una caja de jugo mientras el profesor entraba al aula. Nos sentamos todos y, por mi parte, atendí a la clase, aunque el resto de mis compañeros cuchicheaban quien-sabe-que-cosas. Al menos ahora no todas las miradas se posaban en mí, podríamos decir que sólo la mitad de la clase me miraba de vez en cuando, llegó el almuerzo y Leo fue el primero en aparecerse frente a mi banco.  
-**¿Quieres almorzar con nosotros?**-preguntó entusiasmado, con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.  
-**Claro, gracias por invitarme**- le dije con una sonrisa, tomé mi termo y le seguí, en el casino estaba todo el grupo con que había interactuado en el primer recreo.  
-**Eh! ¡Joshua por aquí!**-gritó David, y palmeó una silla al lado suyo, el resto del grupo se reía y contaba chistes cuando me senté con ellos todos me dieron la bienvenida y se presentaron. Bueno empezaré por los que eran del equipo en que yo participaba, David o Dave el chico que me había felicitado por ganarle el rebote a Leo era de estatura media ojos azules y cabellos negros; Andrés era quien había lanzado el balón para el rebote, era más o menos alto, cabellos rubio pálido y ojos color miel; el que último integrante del equipo era Ignacio o Naxo de media estatura ojos negros y cabellos marrón oscuro. Del equipo contrario estaba Leo, su hermano mellizo Eric, similar a su hermano pero con cabellos más oscuros; Iván, el más bajo de todos medía 1,65, cabellos rojizos y ojos pardo; y Antonio o Toño, un poco más bajo que Leo, de cabellos negros y ojos verdosos. Todos ellos deportistas y de buena estructura muscular.**  
-Y ¿De donde bienes?**-me preguntó Eric.  
-**De Hannover, Alemania**-respondí, todos abrieron los ojos como platos.  
-**¿De tan lejos?**-preguntó Naxo-** ¿Cómo hablas español?**-  
-**Con mi madre solíamos ir de vacaciones a España, allí aprendí de a poco su lengua**-Leo asintió con la cabeza.  
-¡¡**Ey chicos!! ¡¡No se roben al la extranjera!!**-gritaron unas chicas a dos mesones de distancia. De solo verlas no me agradaron "Hündinnen" fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza al verlas, soltaron risitas estúpidas. Una de ellas se acercó a la mesa directo hasta mí.  
-**Buen provecho, linda, ¿no quieres compartir con nosotras?-**dijo la chica, la verdad mejor hubiera sido que no se me hubiera acercado, estaba pasada a perfume y shampoo frutal, que chocante, me tapé la nariz.  
-**Lieber nicht**- le dije con cara hostil. La nena me miró con cara estúpida, suspiré- **Preferiría que no, ándate**- le dije aún más hostil, todos en la mesa se ahogaron de la risa y la rubia altanera mostró la misma cara hostil que yo le daba.  
-**No sabes las enemigas que te haz ganado**- dijo y se dio vuelta pegándome en la cara con su largo cabello.  
-**Warten Sie**-dije hostilmente. Todos en la mesa se reían.  
-**¡Eso fue magnífico! Nadie trata tan mal a Helena, nadie se atreve**-dijo Andrés entre risas.  
-**¡¿Viste su cara?! ¡¡Fue indignación total!!**-exclamó Antonio.  
-**¿Qué fue lo último que dijiste?**-me preguntó Eric.  
-**Warten Sie, Esperaré tu ataque… **-  
-**Que valiente, realmente no te conviene tener a Helena como enemiga**-me advirtió Leo, ¿Por qué será que me advierte? Vi de reojo a Helena, y todas las chicas que le seguían me miraban con odio altanero, resoplé disgustada. En mi antiguo colegio me pasó algo similar, supongo que en todo curso existe la "Ídola plástica" y su enjambre de seguidoras sin cerebro… Anda a saber yo que me llegaría a pasar.


	2. No puedo

**Transferencia**  
Cap2 "No puedo"

Ya llevaba dos semanas y para los resultados que sacaba no iba mal, me hice amistad con los chicos y hacíamos deporte después de clases. Con respecto a las chicas plástica y su horda de idiotas, aún no me hacían nada.

-**El fin de semana iremos a acampar**-dijo el presidente de curso, y de pronto empezó un bullicio imparable-** ¡Así que infórmenle a sus apoderados y traigan el dinero, todos los datos están puestos en el comunicado!**- gritó el pobre mientras la secretaria de curso nos pasaba los papeles.  
-**Hay que llevar las pistolas de balines viejo, ¡realizaremos un partido de Unreal Tournement en la realidad! ¿Quienes se apuntan?**- exclamó Iván con entuciasmo. Todos los del grupo se anotaron y otros hombres del curso también. Parece que el juego de comandos les resultaba una cábala de los campamentos.  
-**OH! Claro y el caballero Joshua también se unirá a su brutal jueguito ¿no es así?**- dijo Helena acompañada de estúpidas risitas de sus subordinadas.  
-**La verdad es que no princesita, es una lástima que tus panoramas sean quedar como una jaiba de roja, pintarte las uñas y reclamar por un jugo de mango sin azúcar**- le respondí con desprecio.  
-**¿Pues cuales son tus planes?-**dijo para ver si podría contraatacarme.**- ¿Bañarte en el mar? ¿Jugar futbol playero con "la soledad"?-**  
-**Ya déjala Helena**- dijo Leo interponiéndose entre nuestras vistas -**Preocúpate de tu maleta-** ella nos miró con odio mientras todos, menos sus esclavas, se reían de ella.  
-**Joshua, no hay problema si quieres apuntarte al juego**- me dijo Antonio, todos los chicos asintieron. Yo sonreí.  
-**No se preocupen chicos, de principio ni siquiera sé si podré ir**-les informé, me quedaron mirando sin entender las razones.  
-**¿Problemas de dinero? Por que si es por eso podemos hacer una vaca para pagarte el viaje el año pasado lo hicimos con Andrés**- dijo Leo.  
-**No, no es eso; es que tengo trabajo- **dije excusándome.  
-**¿Pero y si pides permiso? Podrían dejarte ir sólo por un fin de semana-** dijo Andrés.  
-**Por eso dije que "no sé si podré ir", pues no sé si tendré el permiso**- aclaré.  
-**Pues ponla en el equipo azul-** dijo Antonio, mientras Iván me anotaba en la lista, me reí con ganas.

Al llegar la tarde me dirigí a mi casa y pesqué el automóvil, conduje hasta mi trabajo, pues yo no estaba en ese país sólo por motivos de excelencia escolar... eso era sólo un disfraz de mi traslado. Pues realmente fue una transferencia de trabajo pues se dio que en este país una organización de mala fama en Alemania se había instalado, para un comercio alternativo. Y como necesitan encubrir personal me enviaron aquí, lo malo es que no tengo ni un maldito día de descanso y esa banda no para, por lo que veía completamente imposible el permiso para el paseo.  
-**Buenas tardes mi General-**dije al entrar a su oficina.  
-**Buenas tardes, Agente Hasse ¿De que viene su visita?- **dijo mientras ordenaba su papeleo.  
-**Vine a pedir un permiso, señor- **dije rígida en mi posición, ya con mi uniforme puesto.  
-**¿De que se trata?-**dijo con una voz más tenue- **siéntese.**- me senté frente a su escritorio.  
-**Verá, en mi escuela han organizado un viaje de campamento por el fin de semana, entonces quería ver la posibilidad de que yo pudiera asistir al viaje**-dije sin esperanzas.  
-**¿Datos de viaje?- **saqué el comunicado y se lo entregué. Lo leyó paciente y asintió con la cabeza.  
-**Tiene suerte Capitán, hay una solicitud de patrullaje por la zona, así que por la noche tendrá que patrullar en busca de detalles**- dijo pasándome, ya firmado, el comunicado. Asentí con la cabeza y me levante.  
-**Le estoy agradecida señor, con su permiso**- me despedí con firmeza y me retiré a seguir con mi trabajo.

-**Me dejaron ir...**- informé al grupo. Iván y Andrés saltaron y vociferaron.  
-**Woohooo!!! Estás en nuestro equipo**- exclamó Iván.- **Con Andrés y Leo debes traer algo azul para identificarte-**  
-**Bueno**- dije sonriente.  
-**¿Te costó mucho pedir el finde?**- me preguntó Leo.  
-**No**- _"Al menos no mucho, sólo a cambio de un trabajo en terreno"_ pensé para mi.  
-**Oye Josh, ¿en qué trabajas?**- preguntó David, me quedé helada... _"¡Rayos! ¡¡Cómo no se me ocurrió antes!! Inventa... vamos, algo de importancia...vamos..."_  
-**En el correo**-dije estupidamente- **El flujo de mensajería es mayor en los fin de semana por eso me complicaba-**  
-**Ahh! ¿Repartes el correo?**-pregunto Antonio.  
-**Sí**- dije con una sonrisa para disimular mi nerviosismo. Tocaron el timbre de entrada y todos se fueron en carrera menos Leo y yo.  
-**Tú no trabajas en el correo ¿cierto?-** me dijo mirando al piso.  
-**Ah? D..De qué hablas, claro que sí-** dije disimulando una sonrisa.  
-**No me mientas Joshua, yo trabajo en el correo y son los lunes los días de más tráfico**- me dijo mirándome a los ojos mi sonrisa desapareció "¡_Carajo, por qué, ¿no pude decir algo más rebuscado?!_"-**¿Me dirás en que topaste con lo del finde?**-  
-**¿Les dirás a los demás que he mentido**?- pregunté él negó con la cabeza.  
-**No si tú me dices la verdad**- me dijo mirándome a los ojos. Ya habíamos llegado a la sala.  
-**No puedo decirte, ni a ti, ni a mis padres, ni a nadie, lo siento, ¿podrías guardar el secreto?**-le pedía totalmente seria."_Esto no es un juego Loe, por favor entiende"_. Nos sentamos y me susurró al oído.  
-**No les diré, pero terminará por decirme que pasa**- no pude evitar abrir más de lo normal los ojos mientras miraba a la mesa y mis mejillas se sonrojaban. Tres puestos más adelante Helena nos miraba fijamente, a mí con un odio inmenso, pero a Leo... ¿amor? Naaa... no creo que sea eso.  
En la tarde a la salida todo el curso nos reunimos a la salida para asignarnos cabaña. Las escuché todas, pero no creí la que me había tocado, ¡sabía que debería ir con mujeres pero no con ella!  
-**Cabaña n°3 Joshua, Javiera, Nadia, Kleo, Camila y Helena...**- _"No puede ser... ¡¡¡no- puede- ser!!!" _Como si fuera un acto reflejo miré a Helena al mismo tiempo que ella me miraba a mi, su cara llena de odio y maldad y yo... bueno son los ojos sobresaltados por la maldita sorpresa. Ya sabía lo que tenía que saber así que me giré y me dirigí a la salida lo más lento que podía disimular.  
-¡¡**Joshua!! ¡Espera, necesito hablar contigo!**- la mano de Leo me retuvo el brazo y me giré para mirarle.  
-**Ahora no Leo, estoy más que atrasada y lo último que escuché del presidente no me agradó en lo más mínimo.**-  
-**¿A donde vas?**-preguntó.  
-**A mi trabajo**- respondí automáticamente.  
-**¿Cual es tu verdadero trabajo Joshua?**- dijo mirándome intensamente a mis ojos. Me solté de un tirón.  
-¡**No puedo decirte!**- le dije ya colmada, me di vuelta y miré de reojo hacia atrás, vi dos cosas que me llamaron la atención, a Leo que me miraba apenado y a Helena que me miraba con un odio sobrenatural. Al día siguiente sería la salida, y debía informarme a la perfección de mi misión, además de pedir una pistola de balines y una caja fuerte para esconder mi pistola, y equipamiento para la expedición. Estaba segura de que los siguientes dos días iban a ser una odisea para mí.


	3. Irreal

**Transferencia**  
Cap3 "Irreal"

-¡**Por favor suban todos al autobús que ya nos vamos!**- gritaba el presidente de curso, hasta entonces no había hablado con nadie, además mis planes para el viaje era dormirlo completo por que no había dormido nada estudiando mi misión.  
- **¿Tienes con quien sentarte?**- me preguntó Leo. Sacándome de mi sonambulismo-** ¡Vaya que cara! No dormiste nada anoche eh?**-dijo medio bromeando y medio preocupado.  
- **Es que todavía no me despierto...**- mentí- **y no, pensaba irme al fondo. Pero veo que el reinado de plásticas se tomó el lugar**- detallé al subir al bus.  
- **¿Nos vamos juntos?**- preguntó animado.  
-** No prometo diversión**- advertí, él se rió y me cedió la ventana.-**Anda tu a la ventana, creo que la disfrutarás más que yo**- le dije el aceptó y se sentó luego yo a su lado.  
-**Será un gran fin de semana ¿No crees?**- me preguntó, _"Sí claro, tendré que llevar una doble vida y no dormir nada, pues de día estaré con ustedes y de noche estaré con la pistola en la mano en persecución de microtraficantes" _pensé no muy animada.  
-**Sí, lo será-** respondí sin mucha emoción. Cerré los ojos y suspiré.  
- **Leo, ¿no quieres irte con nosotras?**- era la chillona voz de Helena-** pues veo que la extranjera no te hará mucha fiesta**- no abrí los ojos escuché atentamente.  
- **Joshua**- corrigió él- **y no, estoy bien aquí**-respondió. Debería haber abierto los ojos para ver la expresión de Helena, pero decidí no darme ese deleite, por más tentador que fuera. Cuando ya el sonido de sus tacones dejaron de golpear las latas del camino del bus abrí los ojos. Con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro.  
-**Podrías irte con ella, digamos que yo planeaba dormir en le viaje y no deseo que te aburras**- le dije, aun que ya se lo había planteado al subir al bus.  
- **Es mejor estar sólo que mal acompañado**- dijo serio, pero luego me dio un sonrisa.- **Además si quieres puedes apoyarte en mi hombro si quieres dormir, pues se te nota que no haz dormido nada**-  
-**Gracias, lamento aburrirte tanto**-me abroché el cinturón del bus, tanteé el mango de mi arma dentro de mi bota escondida bajo unos pantalones pata de elefante, y me acomodé en el cálido hombro de Leo.  
-**Dulces sueños Josh**- susurró cariñosamente. En poco tiempo y a pesar de la bulla, me quedé dormida inundada en el peculiar y agradable olor de Leo.

Era increíble la facilidad que ella tenía para dormirse, nos habíamos sentado detrás del conductor y ella me había cedido la ventana. Pero poco fue lo que vi. El paisaje, más bien, veía la cara de Joshua, con sus cristales marrón cerrados por una persiana de terciopelo, claro si mis amigo oyeran mis pensamientos me tratarían de enfermo cursi, pero tengo que ser sincero conmigo mismo, desde que la vi, cuando casi le da una pelota y pidió jugar con nosotros, sentí que ella no era igual que las aburridas chicas del colegio, que se rehusaban a cualquier actividad que no se relacionara con salones de belleza.  
Ella parecía tan natural y tan abierta con su personalidad, pero ayer había despertado completamente mi curiosidad cuando no me quiso decir a que se dedicaba; para ser sincero tengo alguna especulaciones especialmente por lo que me ha dicho mi padre la noche anterior.

_-__**Papá, mañana tengo un paseo de curso**__- le dije, él recién había llegado del trabajo vestía su traje azulino oscuro con el pecho lleno de condecoraciones de honor, él era uno de los generales de una organización especializada y secreta, me lo había dicho hace dos años confiando en mi palabra de hombre, y no se lo había dicho a nadie._  
_-¿__**Otro más?**__-dijo cansado._  
_-¿__**Qué?**__- pregunté, pues yo era hijo único y no concebía el "otro más"_  
_-¡__**Ah! no, nada... ¿A donde es?**__-me preguntó, le pasé la colilla de comunicación para que la firmara. Este al verla abrió de sobremanera los ojos, luego sacó el bolígrafo y firmó el papel devolviéndomelo._  
_-¿__**Pasó algo malo?**__- pregunté al ver su expresión._  
_-__**No-**__ respondió automáticamente- ¿__**Jugarán con pistolas de balines?**__- preguntó, eso me sorprendió, yo nunca le había dicho nada sobre nuestros juegos con pistolas, supuse que algún apoderado se lo había dicho, David solí decirle todo a su padre y este era muy amigo del mío._  
_-__**Bueno, sí**__- dije rascándome la nuca nerviosamente, él no pareció dar indicios de querer retarme, al contrario, sonrió y me puso la mano en el hombro._  
_-__**Suerte con eso**__- dijo burlonamente._

Miré a Josh, dormir plácidamente con una expresión de ángel cansado y desprotegido, puse mi mano en su hombro pasándolo por detrás de su cuello para afirmarla y acomodarla mejor, estaba cálida y su olor era ácido pero agradable. Le demostraría a mi padre que mi equipo ganaría, pues Josh aprendería rápido, de eso estaba seguro.

Un suave remezón me despertó, abrí con pereza mis ojos y noté que el brazo de Leo estaba en mi hombro y que mi cabeza estaba apoyada en su cuello, abrí los ojos y reaccioné rápidamente enderezándome, confundida y con la sangre subiéndome a las mejillas miré cono Leo sonreía.  
-**Perdón si te asusté, es que ya estamos por llegar**- dijo sonriente.  
-**Ah...**-me había quedado sin palabras, ¿en que momento había terminado en esa posición? Esperaba que nadie nos hubiera visto, pues eso si que era vergonzoso. Miré de reojo la camisa de Leo, al menos no estaba baboseada, ¡Por suerte mis glándulas no decidieron sobre salivar mientras dormía!  
-**¿Cómo estuvo el sueño?**- preguntó inocentemente.  
-**Reconfortante**- dije automáticamente-** ¿Te aburriste mucho?**-  
-**No, el paisaje era muy interesante**- dijo con una extraña sonrisa, supongo que lo era. El bus se detuvo y todos se pusieron de pié, me desperecé en el asiento y esperé a que todos salieran del pasillo para poder salir. Mientras pasaba la gente logré ver a Helena echando chispas por los ojos al mirarme. Sentí la mano de Leo en mi cabeza, me giré rápidamente.  
-**Tenías un mechón fuera de lugar**- dijo inocente y volvió a peinarlo- **Listo**-  
-**Gracias...**-dije atónita, luego nos paramos y bajamos a buscar nuestros bolsos, aquí venía el mal asunto, compartía cabaña con Helena, elegí la habitación más alejada de todas y al salir de ella se me cruzó Helena con sus manos en su cintura y con aspecto desafiante.  
-**¿Qué te crees extranjera?**- dijo agresivamente.  
-**Me creo una estudiante de paseo-** dije sin mucho interés y me dispuse a esquivarla cuando el resto de su horda de Barbie me bloquearon el paso, suspiré irritada.  
-**Muy graciosa, pero te lo advierto rara, tú no me vas a quitar a Leo, él es de mí propiedad, el es mí chico**- dijo mientras me apuntaba con el índice. Eso si me irritaba.  
-**Escucha Helena, yo no tengo deseos de pelear ni ahora ni aquí ni nunca, además que yo sepa Leo no tiene dueña, es más ni siquiera es una mascota como para que lo trates así.**-dije lo más calmada y seria que mi profesionalizo me dejaba y me di vuelta para salir por mi pieza, pero alguien tiró bruscamente de mi cola de caballo, fingí perder el equilibrio y caer al piso, pues debía guardar apariencias.-¡¡**Helena suéltame!!**-grité.  
-**NO lo haré, hasta que te alejes de Leo!**- gritó idiotamente, los gritos llamarían la atención de los cercanos y así lo hicieron, David fue el primero en asomar por la ventana y al notar la escena le gritó al resto y entró para tomar la mano de Helena y obligarle a soltarme, luego me ayudó a pararme.  
-¡**Claro! ese es tu plan, ser la ramera de los chicos ¿no?**- gritó Helena, eso si que no me gustó en nada, pero sabía que no debía iniciar una pelea. Me quedé en silencio, mirándola con sumo odio y disgusto mientras apretaba mis puños para evitar golpearla, o matarla por accidente.  
-**Qué estas diciendo Helena?!**- gritó Andrés entrando exaltado y colérico.  
-¡¿**Ves?! ¡Era obvio, ramera!**- me gritó Helena, Andrés iba a responderle, pero le tomé del codo y negué con la cabeza. Me acerqué a Helena la miré a los ojos y con la voz mas tranquila y seria que pude sacar a flote le hablé.  
-**Helena, si tanto te molesta verme rodeada de buenos amigos, los cuales te hacen falta, pues me alejaré de ellos. Quizás me sienta igual de sola como tú te sientes y podrías odiarme menos o quizás odiarme con una buena razón.**- le dije sin pestañear, sin mover ningún músculo más que los del rostro, ella me dio una cachetada, sonora y llena de eco en la habitación. No me moví, pues interiormente supe que estaba en lo cierto. Nadie movió un músculo, esperando mi reacción, la volví a mirar y le sonreí. Luego me di vuelta y caminé hacia mi habitación saltando por la ventana. Dejando atrás un enorme bullicio.  
Recorrí la estancia y vi una pileta, la mejilla me ardía por el palmazo por lo que apliqué el frío elixir por mi mejilla y me senté en la banca de concreto cercana a esta, tal y como le dije a la Poly pocket me iba a alejar de los chicos, en verdad me alejé de todos.  
Al almuerzo en la sala comedor, me senté en el piso con mi plato y mi baso en una esquina, Helena me miraba triunfante, y los chicos me miraban y cuando les veía negaba con una sonrisa, estos suspiraban con desacuerdo. Terminado el almuerzo mientras recorría la estancia sonó mi celular, en la pantalla decía "General Paredes" contesté rápidamente y al estar en el patio trasero de la estancia cerca de una pequeña casita, subía ágilmente y me acosté en el techo de esta para que nadie me viera.  
-**Capitán Hasse al habla-**respondí lo suficiente mente fuerte para que él escuchase.  
-¿**Ya llegó a destino?**- preguntó el General.  
-**Afirmativo, y sin inconvenientes**-  
-**Perfecto, le quisiera informar de un repentino detalla Capitán**- la voz del General era blanda y casi paternal.  
-**¿Qué sucede?**- respondí con la misma informalidad.  
-**Verá mi hijo también está en ese viaje**- abrí los ojos de par en par y me senté instintivamente.  
-**¿Qué?**-  
-**Conoce a Leo Paredes**-sentí como un nudo se me afianzaba en mi garganta. O sea era evidente el lazo por el apellido, pero había muchos Paredes en las guías telefónicas.- ¿**Capitán?**-  
-**Ah... sí, señor yo...**-mi mente no razonaba. Por el otro lado de la línea se oyó una risa.  
-**No se preocupe Joshua,**- su tono era totalmente paternal-** no quiero que se haga problemas con él, él no tiene idea de su estado, y si usted quiere decírselo no hay mayor problema, él es una persona digna en quien confiar Josh**-  
-**Señor, no sé que decir, prometo no complicar la misión ni exponer a su hijo a ningún peligro**-fue lo único que se me ocurrió, pero él volvió a reír.  
-**Joshua, se una adolescente normal de día, no te preocupes por eso, Leo sigue las normas al pie de la letras, sólo quería pedirte si podrías darle una paliza en eso de la guerra de balines**- esta bien, eso no era lo que esperaba oír de una llamada directa y privada del General Paredes, el hombre más respetuoso que había conocido. Luego él se rió, y al encontrar al chiste también lo hice  
-**Lo siento mi general, pero he renunciado a esa guerra, pues tuve problemas con algunas personas y quisiera evitar peleas**- le informé, conversamos unos minutos más sobre la misión de la noche y me percaté de los nuevos detalles de esta. Terminado cortamos la comunicación y bajé del tejado de un salto.  
**-¿Qué hacías allá arriba?**-conocía esa voz y_ "Hablando del rey de Roma"_ me volteé y lo miré seria. No quería más problemas, Helena me había dejado en claro que no quería que me acercase a Leo, y siendo el hijo de mi jefe le debía respeto.  
-**Pensaba**- respondí, luego pasé por su lado sin mucha atención. Pero el me tomó del codo.  
-**Espera, ¿como estas?**-preguntó.  
-**Bien-** respondí, él me giró y me abrasó. ¿Qué la pasaba?  
-**Disculpa que Helena sea tan torpe, pero no tienes que dejarte gobernar por ella, sólo está celosa de no ser...**- le tapé la boca y la apegué al la muralla de la casita, pues oí el tono de Helena y pasaba cerca de allí.  
-**Sube**- le susurré, no puso objeción y subió al tejado, luego yo subí más rápido y le hice señas de que se quedara callado. Helena pasó con su horda de idiotas y cuando ya estaban a diez metros me relajé.  
-¿**Bueno que decías?**-dije apáticamente. Luego lo miré, y no me gustó lo que vi, sus ojos me miraban fascinados y expectantes, su mano estaba sobre la mía y estábamos muy cerca pues el tejado no era muy espacioso. Instintivamente me eché para atrás pasándome del borde del techo, caí pero me alcancé a tomar de una teja para no azotarme tan fuerte, luego esta se soltó y caí estrepitosamente al césped.  
-¡**Joshua!**- gritó Leo y bajó correctamente del techo y se acercó a mí. Cuando llegó yo ya estaba de pie y sólo tenía un rasguño en el codo.-** ¿Estas bien?**-  
-**Lo estoy**- dije sin mayor importancia, mi corazón latía con fiereza y mi respiración era entrecortada. El me tomó en brazos, pues me pilló desprevenida.- ¡**Oye, suéltame!**-  
-**NO, vamos a la enfermería a ver si estas realmente bien**-  
- ¿**Qué? NO, ¡suéltame Leo!**-jamás había ido a la enfermería por un rasguño en el codo, sólo me había dejado atender por los doctores de la organización cada vez que tenía una bala insertada en el cuerpo después de algún descuido en alguna misión. Que humillante para mi orgullo ir a la enfermería por una torpe caída.  
-**Mira yo jamás he ido a la enfermería a no ser por una bala insertada en mi cuerpo ¿bien?**-dije mientras me safaba y me ponía de pie frente a él, le presenté mi herida en el codo-** Y esto no es nada comparado con eso!**- dije frunciendo el seño infantilmente. Él tomo mi codo y sonrió como si recién se hubiera convencido de algo me miró a los ojos mientras acercaba si rostro a mi herida, me quedé helada frente a esa mirada, y él lamió mi herida. Lo quedé mirando atónita y aparté mi codo rápidamente, ruborizada y con los latido y respiración más agitados que antes.-** ¡¿Qué haces?!**-  
-**Tenía mis sospechas...**-dijo casi en un susurró mientras se me acercaba, yo por instinto retrocedía.  
-¿**Dé que hablas?**-dije sin comprender nada.  
-**Hace cuantos años sirve a mi padre Agente Hasse-**dijo con una traviesa sonrisa, bruscamente todas mis sensaciones se volvieron en las contrarias, la sangre se me bajó de golpe, mi respiración y latidos se detuvieron por un momento para luego desbordarse de adrenalina.


	4. Inesperado

**Transferencia**  
Cap4 "Inesperado"

-**Hace cuantos años sirve a mi padre Agente Hasse-**dijo con una traviesa sonrisa.  
-**De... ¡¿De que hablas?!-**dije alejándome unos pasos de él y recordando mis clases en la academia donde me decían cómo disimular el nerviosismo y despistar al agresor, pero no lo lograba.  
-**Vamos Josh, me acabas de decir que sólo ibas a enfermería por balas en tu cuerpo, ¿quien más que un agente de mi padre soportaría eso?**- mientras lo decía se me acercaba con esa traviesa sonrisa, choqué con un arbusto y él me alcanzó tomándome de ambos brazos.-**Por ti, porque tú le había pedido permiso a mi padre para asistir a la salida, por eso me respondió con un "otro más?" cuando le dije, tú trabajas para mi padre**- le quedé mirando ya dándome cuenta de que no podría hacer nada por remediarlo, suspiré y miré hacia el lado.  
-**Más te vale guardar el secreto, tu padre confiará en ti, pero yo apenas te conozco**- dije de manera fría, sentí que sus manos se aflojaban- **No confío tan fácil en la gente**- con una maniobra salté el arbusto de espaldas y me safé de Leo, para comenzar la carrera y encerrarme en mi habitación de la cabaña, pues después de la riña había dejado todo tirado.  
-**El resentimiento de una muñeca**- susurré para mis adentros mientras veía todas mis cosas desparramadas fuera de la cabaña, me agaché a recogerlas y guardarlas en la maleta, ya se estaba haciendo de noche y terminé de guardar mis cosas. Sabía de antemano que algo así iba a pasar así que había llevado una carpa que armé detrás del resto de las cabañas, puse mis cosas adentro y me dirigí al comedor para comer mi cena. Al entrar las plásticas empezaron a susurrar mientras todos estábamos en la fila, yo retomé un libro que había traído, hasta que Helena decidió poner su mano encima.  
-**Te agradecería que saques tu mano de allí, estoy leyendo**- le dije mientras subía lentamente la cabeza para ver su sonrisa tan burlona y autocomplaciente.  
-**Oye, no había suficiente espacio para nuestras cosas así que sacamos las tuyas, si no te molesta duerme con los perros**- dijo arrogantemente mientras el resto de Barbie se reía y el presidente nos miraba desesperado sin saber que hacer, moví mi libro para que la mano de Helena lo dejara y seguí leyendo, con la misma expresión de indiferencia. Oí el suspiro de alivio del presidente y el respingo orgulloso de Helena.  
Llegado mi turno saqué mi cena, pollo con arroz, y me senté en una esquina, leí mi libro mientras comía sin botar ni un grano de arroz. Luego una sombra me tapó.  
-**Josh... lamento la hostilidad de Helena**- era el presidente de curso que se había acuclillado mientras se acomodaba las gafas, se veía que lo lamentaba-** No se cómo tratar con Helena desde pequeña sus caprichos han esto atormentándome... Disculpa por no defenderte.-**dijo apenado. Apoyé mi mano en su hombro y le sonreí.  
-**No te preocupes, esto no me afecta, tu trabajo es excelente, y con respecto a Helena, solo hay que dejarla ser**-dije luego miré al techo-** Del cielo les cae su castigo**-  
-**Gracias, Josh ¿no quieres comer con nosotros?**- ofreció, yo negué con la cabeza.  
-**Es mejor que no, la princesa pondrá problemas, además estoy a gusto aquí, gracias de todos mod...**- no pude terminar la frase pues unos restos de arroz con Ketchup cayeron sobre mi cabeza. Inexpresiva vi a la obvia agresora.-**Se te ofrece algo ¿Helena?**- dije mientras los granos corrían por mi cara.  
-**Aléjate del resto, mejor vuelve a tu país que aquí sobras**- dijo miré mi libro, manchado, suspiré con pesar y me levanté.  
-**Eres decepcionante, Helena**-escuché a Leo mientras me tendía una servilleta, la acepté y limpié un poco el Ketchup de mi libro.  
-**Gracias**-susurré.  
No necesitaba levantar la mirada para saber lo que pasaba Helena debía de estar impresionada y sino furiosa, los chicos me rodearon y el presidente de curso estaba a mi lado ayudándome a sacarme los restos de comida de encima. Susurré nuevamente y me movía hacia la puerta sin mirar a nadie. Con el hecho había perdido el apetito, lamenté la rojiza mancha de mi libro, los cerré y advertí que no tenía ducha en mi "campamento" y que si iba a mi correspondiente cabaña Helena echaría abajo la puerta o algo similar. Me fui al bebedor y abrí la llave para mojarme el pelo y sacarle un poco la esencia a comida. Luego de atenuar un poco aquello miré la hora y escuché los gritos del presidente.  
-¡**Ya son las dos todos a sus cabañas!**- todos refunfuñaban mientras entraban a sus cabañas.  
-¿**Te ayudo con las supervisiones?**- le dije con una sonrisa él asintió agradecido.  
-**Tú ve por las puertas de los hombres y yo las de las chicas, te harán más caso a ti y evitamos otro encontrón con Helena**- dijo amablemente, asentí y mientras caminaba aplaudía.  
-¡**Bien, todos adentro!**- todos me quedaron mirando y yo sonreí, luego simulé un fruncido de seño- ¡**Ya, ya! todos adentro, miren que el presidente me envió ya que no le hacen caso al pobre**- luego sonreí y todos entraban de a poco. Los chicos con que me relacionaba me tomaron de las muñecas y me entraron a la cabaña.- ¡**Ey, chicos! esperen, yo no debo entrar aquí**- decía mientras me agarraba del marco de la puerta, al final me rendí y los chicos me llevaron a una habitación con un camarote y adentro estaban mis cosas y mi carpa plegada, me quedé atónita.  
-**Nosotros dormiremos al lado, por si necesitas algo**-me dijo David.  
-**Sabemos que las chicas prefieren piezas a parte de los hombres, además así el presidente nos dejó que te quedaras con nosotros**- dijo Andrés. Sonreí, cuantas misiones había estado en una estrecha carpa durmiendo con dos hombres para a la mañana siguiente afrontar alguna misión suicida, jamás me importó eso, sólo sonreí. Me volví hacia ellos y descubrí al presidente en la puerta.  
-**Son con los que mejor te llevas ¿no?**- dijo sonriente.  
-**Gracias, muchas gracias a todos**- dije luego los abracé a todos y al abrasar al presidente le susurré-**Espero no traerte problemas, tienes un bello corazón**-luego fui a abrasar al último que me quedaba, Leo. Me quedé quieta mirándolo un milisegundo, luego lo abracé sin mirarle, me dirigí hacia la puerta en busca de mi maleta y me dirigí al baño.-** ¿Les molesta si me quito el olor a arroz, pollo y Ketchup?**- dije con una media sonrisa, todos carcajearon y me dieron permiso. Me duché fugazmente y me puse unos jeans, la chaqueta antibalas una camiseta y sobre todo un polerón y unos pantalones holgados para "dormir", salí con pantuflas peludas del baño, dejé mi maleta en mi habitación y en la "sala" e la cabaña nos sentamos todo el grupo a conversar hasta que ya la conversación parecía muerta, evité totalmente la mirada de Leo y ya cuando eran las cuatro decidí excusarme por sueño y cerrar la puerta de mi habitación para encintarme la pistola colgarme la placa y ponerme las zapatillas de agarre, para salir por la ventana hacia mi misión. Tenía en promedio dos horas para llevar el operativo a cabo...


End file.
